Chain Reaction
|track = 4 (on the EP) 8 (on the 14 tracks albums) 9 (on the 15 tracks album) |focus = Tecna and Timmy |singer = Elisa Rosselli (English and Italian) |music = Maurizio D'Aniello |lyric = Elisa Rosselli |publ = Tridimensional S.r.l. |pre = Live My Life |next = Heart of Stone}}Chain Reaction is the ninth song in the Winx Club in Concert soundtrack. Lyrics |-|English= Password required Press any key to start download Countdown start Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, connection Tell me what you see when you look at me I am just a girl With a taste for technology You say that I'm too rational But I'm just seein' things From another point of view Numbers strike my fantasy I've got a taste for geometry Don't get me wrong I just like to be in control People just don't understand My way of feeling's so different But I don't care I am proud of who I am Love is a chain reaction It starts from an emotion I see the stars in the sky I feel their revolution Five, four, three, two, one, connection Tell me what you see when you look at me I am just a girl Who's in love with technology Music make me wanna dance But the wave form on the screen Put me in a trance Give me wires and machines Electronic energy ultrasounds And I'll turn them into love The Universe's a mystery Supernovas give me a thrill But nothing's like Your heartbeat next to mine Love is a chain reaction It starts from an emotion I see the stars in the sky I feel their revolution Love is a chain reaction It starts from an emotion I see the stars in the sky I feel their revolution |-|Italian= Password required Press any key to start download Countdown start Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, connection Dimmi, cosa vedi dentro di me? Ho una mente androide Ma so amare come te Dammi ultrasuoni ed energia Li convertirò in amore Indistruttibile Usa la tua fantasia Un po’ di tecnologia Connettiti,resta ancora qui Vivo tra le formule Ma credo nelle favole TVB, ti amo ascoltami La luna e le stelle nel cielo In rivoluzione Disegnano ellissi perfette Io sento emozione Dimmi,cosa c’èche non va in me? Definisci self control Seleziona diversità Dammi ultrasuoni ed energia Li convertirò in amore indistruttibile Onde radio in musica L’amore non è chimica E’ energia che vibra dentro me Vivo tra le formule Ma credo nelle favole TVB, ti amo ascoltami La luna e le stelle nel cielo In rivoluzione Disegnano ellissi perfette Io sento emozione E’ una reazione a catena l’amore Si espande Dalla mia mente al mio cuore Magnetiche onde Trivia *On July 10, 2015, the full song was released in the Winx Club's Official Youtube Channels in the video Winx Club - Chain reaction - Winx in concert. **This song was heard in Tecna - discover my world! released on the Official Winx Club YouTube Channels on November 27, 2012. **This song was also heard in Winx Club - A magical super tech Valentine's Day! released on the Official Winx Club YouTube Channels on February 8, 2016. *The tune/melody sounds similar Can't Get You Out of my Head by Kylie Minogue Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Winx Club Category:Songs Category:Couples Category:Tecna Category:Timmy Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Songs Category:Cinélume Dub Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club in Concert